


We're Lucky We Found Each Other

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: "WILL!!!"Both the boy and the shaman flinched at the chilling scream that echoed through the stone hallways, scaring birds from nearby trees. Will sprang to his feet, tearing his freshly bandaged hand from his father's grasp. He had already forgotten the conversation they had had just a second ago, the task ahead of him and the importance of the knife he was now clutching in his quivering fist. Only one person was on his mind.----Lyra brings more resistance against Marisa and Serafina gets to Lee on time. Things go a little bit (or a lot) differently.Season 2 Finale fix-it AU
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby, Lyra Belacqua & Will Parry, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 29
Kudos: 177





	We're Lucky We Found Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!   
> Like I said at the end of my last fic, I am not done with fixing the canon of the season 2 finale!  
> This time we're erasing some deaths and replacing them with reunions!  
> I hope you like it.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND WOOOOOHOOOOOO WE GOT SEASON 3!!!!!!!!

Lyra dreamed of flying. She was in a balloon again with Lee Scoresby and his deamon Hester, gliding through the white clouds above her beloved Oxford. Will was with them, too, and they were standing by the edge of the basket now, shoulder to shoulder, while she was pointing to him her favorite spots and telling stories about them. The sunlight covered everything around with a golden glow, a light cool breeze blew her hair, and Will's hand was warm and soft in hers.

She felt his fingers touch her cheek as he pushed the hair away from her face, blown in by the wind. But as she turned her head towards him, she suddenly stopped dreaming, and instead of her best friend's warm brown eyes, she looked right into Mrs. Coulter's icy blue ones. She gasped, terrified, and tried to pull away, but her mother wouldn't let her, holding her chin with her fingers.

"Hello, Lyra." she said softly, smiling as if she had just found the most precious treasure, though for Lyra that smile meant only one thing - danger.

* * *

_ "WILL!!!" _

Both the boy and the shaman flinched at the chilling scream that echoed through the stone hallways, scaring birds from nearby trees. Will sprang to his feet, tearing his freshly bandaged hand from his father's grasp. He had already forgotten the conversation they had had just a second ago, the task ahead of him and the importance of the knife he was now clutching in his quivering fist. Only one person was on his mind.

"Lyra!" he called, but when he heard no answer he sprang onwards, running as hard and as fast as he could to where he had left her. His father followed in his footsteps.

As he got closer, he heard her scream again, a little more quiet this time. He ran out from between the boulders with her name on his lips and stopped abruptly at the sight of what was happening in front of him. Mrs. Coulter tried to drag away screaming Lyra who was kicking and trying to free herself out of her grasp as they moved down the path. Pantalaimon tried to escape the golden monkey in the same desperate way, but the animal's grip was too strong.

At the sight of Lyra's eyes filled with such terror he had never seen in her before Will felt a wave of burning rage. He charged at the woman, but then she nodded her head and suddenly the air around them moved and cooled down few degrees. He couldn't see them clearly, but he could make out their shapes and knew exactly they were specters.

And this woman somehow controlled them, he could tell from the way the specters surrounded her and Lyra and their deamons, forming some kind of protective cocoon.

"Not a step further." Mrs. Coulter warned him, raising her hand to her daughter's face. Only then did Will notice a small glass vial between her fingers, filled with a golden-brown liquid. His heart leapt into his throat. "One move and I'll let them feed on this ferret."

One of the specters got dangerously close to Pan's white snout. The deamon, whimpering softly, tried to move away, but the monkey would not let him. Lyra began to sob, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Will…"

His hand, the one that held the knife trembled.

"Please, don't hurt her."

"Hurt her?" the woman replied in a sonorous voice, laughing slightly. "My dear, she's my daughter. I would never hurt her. But… a desperate parent can do many desperate things to protect their child. So now you will put down the knife and let us go, otherwise I will let these creatures have a little feast. The witch was clearly not enough to satisfy them…"

Will didn't take the bait and look away, he knew Coulter meant the witch sitting under the rock behind him. He didn't have to look to know she was already gone.

The woman uncorked the vial. Whatever was in it was supposed to to make it easier for her to deal with her daughter's resistance. Lyra looked down at the golden liquid and, pressing her lips into a tight line, began shaking her head desperately. Mrs. Coulter, however, gripped her chin in a firm grasp and used her fingers to pry her jaw open.

Suddenly a huge bird dived down from the sky and caught the golden monkey in its long talons. Will happily recognized his father's deamon. She flew up high and stabbed the monkey in the neck with her beak, then dropped it to the ground, now only holding Lyra's deamon. The attack, coupled with the fall, weakened the dark-haired woman as well, and she released her daughter from her grip, staggering backwards and crashing into the rock.

Will immediately reached out and Lyra ran right into his arms, trembling with fear. She nestled against his chest, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, he felt her tears on his skin. He pulled her closer to him with one arm, trying to shield her from danger, and kept the other arm straight, pointing the knife at her mother. He did not take his watchful eyes off her, he saw before that the attack on her deamon would not weaken her for long. She was already starting to rise back on her feet, but then John Parry emerged from the shadows, face hidden beneath the hood of his cloak and hands raised in front of him, whispering in a language Will couldn't understand. The woman's eyes rolled back instantly and she fell unconscious to the ground. The same thing happened with her deamon.

The shaman crouched down beside her and put his tattooed hand to her forehead and then to her neck, checking for a pulse. His deamon perched on his shoulder, closely watching the monkey.

"Put the knife down, son." his father said, tossing the hood off his head. His face was beaded with sweat. "It will be many hours before this woman wakes up."

"It wouldn't hurt to immobilize her." the hawk suggested. "Tie her up and keep an eye on her."

John hummed approvingly.

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, Will sheathed the knife and fully hugged Lyra.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair, then placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She trembled against his chest, clutching the folds of his hoodie in her fists, and sobbed softly, repeating his name over and over. Pantalaimon was flying over her head in the form of a butterfly.

"Lyra… Lyra look at me." Will whispered as he cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes were red from crying and still filled with so much fear that Will's heart shrunk painfully. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

She shook her head, sniffling.

"No, she didn't. Will, she… she wanted- I don't know how she found us, but- but…"

"Hey, shh…" he soothed her and wiped her tears with his fingers. "It's okay. I'm here, you're safe. My father took care of her."

"Your father?"

Seeing her startled expression, Will smiled broadly.

"Yeah." he chuckled. "I found him. And he found me."

Lyra glanced over her shoulder to look at the man, but then her eyes fell on the unconscious woman as well, now leaning against the rock, her feet and wrists bound.

She shuddered again and snuggled closer to him.

"Will…"

"Shh, I'm here. Come on, you need to sit down, you're shaking."

In fact, he was shaky as well. His heart was pounding like a hammer, and only the closeness of Lyra's body kept him from losing his mind. He almost lost her. It was scary to think what would have happened if he hadn't heard her.

They sat down together on one of the flat stones. He didn't let go of her even for a moment, he couldn't. His hands moved frantically, rubbing her back and her arms, brushing the hair from her forehead, stroking her cheeks. Lyra was leaning against his shoulder, breathing deeply while Pan turned back to an ermine and jumped into her lap. She stroked him with a slow motion of her hand.

"I was so scared…" she whispered.

"I know… but it's over now. I'm right here, Lyra."

Will looked up to meet his father's gaze. He was looking at both of them with a look he couldn't read, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He walked over to them and crouched down, placing a hand on Lyra's knee.

"So you're Lyra… Mr. Scoresby told me a lot about you."

At the sound of a familiar name, she lifted her head and peered at him curiously.

"You know Lee?"

"Oh yes, I do." he nodded. "We've traveled together for the past weeks, through unknown lands to find you, my dear." he glanced at his son. "To find you both."

"So you were looking for me?" Will asked.

"I was looking for the knife bearer. I had no idea it's you." He looked at Lyra again. "And Lee Scoresby came to me for help because he heard about the knife and wanted to get it for you, to keep you safe. As we all can see, it has already happened."

Lyra and Will looked at each other, sharing smiles. She leaned against his shoulder again.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "I know he was in trouble. Serafina Pekkala, a witch, flew to help him."

The shaman's smile faded slightly.

"We ran into danger in the woods. I didn't want to leave him, but you were more important to him than his own fate. He told me to go on and keep my promise - that no matter what happens, I would find the bearer and give you the protection of the knife."

They all knew what that meant. Lee Scoresby was ready to die. Lyra sucked in the shaky breath as tears glistened in her eyes again. 

"I hope he's okay." 

Will hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. She has already lost so much, she couldn't lose another loved one.

A sharp gust of wind blew through the clearing. His father's cloak flapped loudly. There was complete silence for a few seconds, but then Serafina Pekkala materialized right in front of them, holding the unconscious and pale areonaut in her arms. Kaisa landed beside her, holding his deamon, Hester, in his clutches. The gray hare moved her ears slowly, but she was just as weak as her human.

"Quick, help me." the witch gasped. "He doesn't have much time."

* * *

Lyra broke free from Will's embrace and fell to her knees as Serafina laid her friend on the ground.

"Lee! Lee, wake up!" she sobbed as she grabbed the lengths of his jacket and tried to shake him awake. Fear squeezed her throat again as she saw bullet holes and blood stains on his clothes. Hester startled at the sound of her voice.

"Ly… Lyra…"

"I'm here! Lee, you found me, you hear that? I'm alright! Please open your eyes."

More tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to hug him, but Serafina carefully pushed her away.

"He lost a lot of blood." she informed her. "We have to get the bullets out. It'll take some hard magic to make sure he survives, but… I'm not sure if I can do it on my own."

"I can help." John offered. "I am a shaman, I know magic. This man has reunited me with my son, it's the least I can do for him."

Serafina gave him a curious look.

"You are Will's father."

"John Parry, at your service." he nodded respectfully. The witch took a deep breath.

"Alright. We have to move him. There's a cave nearby. I hope you have a lot of strength, Mr. Parry. It's going to be a tough night."

She turned to Lyra, who was still kneeling beside them, clutching Lee's hand.

"Let us work, Lyra. Rest, we'll take care of everything."

"But-"

"The witch is right." John added, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You would only be standing in the way, and time is precious. You will help him most by allowing yourself a moment to rest."

When she still hadn't moved, only shifting her fearful and helpless gaze between the faces of the three adults, the shaman looked up.

"Will, take her."

A second later two gentle hands took her shoulders and lifted her from the ground. If it were anyone else, she might have resisted, but as soon as she felt his touch, she immediately felt better.

"Come on, Lyra." he whispered, drawing her to his chest again. Her eyes were fixed on Lee's pale face, but she hid in his arms anyway, letting herself to be pulled away from him. "Why don't you tell me more about him?"

The witch and the shaman picked up Mr. Scoresby's body and headed for the cave, the children following.

* * *

The sun has long set below the horizon, and Lee still hasn't woken up. All the bullets had been removed from his body, and now John and Serafina were working to heal his injuries, both external and internal. Sayan Kötör, Mr. Parry's deamon flew into the cave every hour, updating them about Mrs. Coulter. Everyone was relieved to learn that she was still unconscious and should not wake up for another several hours. The bird guaranteed this by pouring into her mouth this mysterious liquid that the woman planned to give her daughter.

Lyra and Will were lying face to face under the rock wall in the corner of the cave. She felt calmer now, his tender touch on her arm soothing her nerves.

"You fell out of his balloon?" he asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I fell into a snowdrift, but I still ended up battered." she summed up. "That was the last time I saw him… until now."

Sorrow gripped her heart. Lee traveled such a long way to find her. He was ready to die to keep her safe. Will's father told her how many times Lee had said he loved her and that nothing would stop him from reaching her. She wanted to cry again when she realized she loved him too. She loved him so much that her heart could not contain her feelings. She loved him as she always thought she loved Lord Asriel, as she should love her father. Lee Scoresby was a better parent than Asriel and Marisa could ever be.

"I can't lose him, Will." she whispered as the first tear dropped from the corner of her eye and fell on the stone. "I won't survive this."

Pan squealed softly, huddled over their heads. Will moved closer and ran his fingers down her cheek, making her smile. She noticed that he felt a little embarrassed, but he didn't take his hand away.

"Don't be afraid." he said. "I believe they'll be able to heal him, you'll see. When we wake up in the morning, he's going to be good as new."

She took a deep breath. She really wanted to believe him, but she couldn't keep that pale, still face and the smell of blood out of her mind. She wanted so much to see that smile that always lit Lee's face again, to hear his jokes and laugh with him. She missed him so much.

"I hope you're right."

"Come here." Will whispered after a moment's silence and moved closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. Lyra held her breath as her heart skipped a beat. "Let's try to get some sleep."

She nodded and let him pull her closer. She cuddled to his chest as he held her tight and began to gently run his fingers through her hair, lulling her to sleep with a soothing touch. She felt safe when he was so close. So after a few minutes she let herself relax and fell asleep.

* * *

Lee felt as if he was slowly emerging from the depths of the ocean. Sounds reached him, but they were muffled and distant. His eyelids were as heavy as if he had the ballast of his balloon attached to them. It took him a few tries, but finally he forced himself to open them.

His eyes fell on a stone, naturally shaped ceiling. Light reflecting somewhere in the water painted glistening waves and swirls on it. After a while, the noise of dripping water reached his ears.

"There he is." he heard someone's words. He thought he recognized the voice. Two blurry faces appeared in his field of vision. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Scoresby."

Now he knew who the voice belonged to, the accent helped him, and then the face became clearer as well. Jopari was leaning over him, a smile of relief and triumph on his face.

Lee tried to get up, but was stopped by a wave of pain spreading over his chest and shoulder.

"Careful, Lee." said a second voice, and the face of Serafina Pekkala loomed over his head. "You're still injured."

Then memories flashed back to him, one by one, slowly as through a haze. Moscows. Shootout. He was hit three times. Impossible that he could survive this. And yet he was here, battered but in one piece.

And Grumman was here too, though Lee told him to go and look for the knife bearer. To keep Lyra safe.

Lyra-

He pulled himself up again, despite the protests of his friends. Even Hester, who was curled up beside him, asked him to lie down. But he wasn't listening. He put a hand on Grumman's shoulder and squeezed it tight, fixing his gaze on him.

"Did you find the bearer? How long was I out?" he glanced at Serafina. "What about Lyra?"

The witch gave him a soft smile and the shaman touched his back in a reassuring gesture.

"Your child is safe." he said, and Lee breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he noticed that his friend had a happy smile on his face and his eyes were shining strangely. "Both of our children are safe."

"Both of our…?" he asked, frowning. "What are you-"

Serafina pointed with her eyes to the corner of the cave, and Grumman turned that way. Lee followed them - and froze. Here she was, as real and alive as he remembered her. Lyra was sleeping on her side, curled up in a ball, holding her deamon to her chest. Brown hair, longer than he remembered, fell over her face. A soft sob escaped from his mouth when he saw a soft smile twisting her lips upwards.

And then he noticed the obvious reason for that smile. A boy was sleeping next to Lyra. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him, the other he kept straight, and she rested her head on it. He couldn't see his face well because he hid it in her hair. What was most visible was his thick black curls.

His friend's words came back to him with full meaning.

_ Both of our children are safe. _

"Wait-" he said, shifting his gaze between them and Jopari. "You mean that this boy-"

"Is my son." the shaman finished proudly. "And the bearer."

Lee's eyes widened in astonishment. Even Hester got to her feet and twitched her ears.

" _ He _ has the knife?"

"And he knows how to use it." he confirmed. "All this time Lyra already was under the knife's protection and we had no clue."

Lee chuckled. Then a second time, louder, and finally a sincere, joyful laugh emerged from his chest.

"Oh, my…" he whispered. "You see this, Hester?"

His deamon leapt onto his lap.

"Oh, I see it. I can see a lot."

Lee was so overwhelmed by happiness that at first he didn't understand what she meant. But then Lyra shifted in her sleep, frowning as if she were dreaming about something upsetting, and the boy's arm instinctively tightened around her. He muttered something incomprehensible into her ear and she instantly relaxed. Neither of them woke up, they were both deeply asleep, yet reacted to each other perfectly in tune.

Then it hit him.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh dear… _

And it just  _ had to _ be Grumman's son.

Lee felt a strange feeling he had never known before in his chest. A weird nervousness, but mixed with happiness. This boy was protecting her. Fiercely. It was clear that Lyra felt safe with him.

The only thing Lee had to fear now was whether he would be dealing with a broken heart in the future.

"I promised to wake her up." Serafina said, standing up, but Lee stopped her.

"Let her sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Lyra slowly opened her eyes. She felt refreshed, and the events of the previous day were nothing but a bad memory now. Will's arm was still holding her tightly, and she felt his warm, steady breath against her neck, making her face flush. He was so close she could feel his heart beating against her back. But she liked the closeness. A lot, even.

"Good morning, sunshine." came a familiar voice. "I assume you slept well."

Lee sat on the other side of the cave, with his back against the wall, stroking Hester's gray fur as she lay curled in his lap. The colors returned to his face and he was smiling brightly at her.

Lyra sprang to her feet, ignoring the fact that it woke Will up.

"Lee!"

She ran to him and threw arms around his neck, shedding tears of happiness, but jumped back, frightened when she heard a groan of pain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll survive." He said. "Now come here, baby girl."

She sat on his lap and snuggled closely to him, sobbing softly. Hester moved to Pantalaimon in the meantime, and the two animals brushed against each other and pressed their snouts together.

"I've missed you so much, Lee." Lyra whispered. "I was so scared. You looked dead. I thought-"

"Hey, shhh." he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears. "It's okay, I'm fine. Nobody's taking me away from you, honey."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly. She huddled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"My little girl." he sighed. "I missed you, too. I was so scared about you. I flew over our world and half of this one to find you. I thought you were gone when you fell out of that balloon. But you brushed the snow off your jacket and won the throne for Iorek! I am so proud of you, kiddo."

Lyra smiled and pulled away to meet his eyes. Her chest was filled with excitement.

"So much has happened! I have to tell you about everything. But first you need to meet Will. Will, come here!"

As she turned around, she saw her friend standing nearby awkwardly, staring at them. At the sound of his name he hesitated, but finally walked over to them and shook the areonaut's hand.

"Hi. My name is Will Parry."

The man gave him a curious look and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Will Parry. Lee Scoresby."

Lyra encouraged him to sit down, so he settled down next to them. She herself did not move from Lee's embrace. Hester approached him as well to take a closer look.

"He doesn't have a deamon?"

Lee's head shot up. Will almost winced under his gaze. But Lyra only laughed.

"In his world, humans don't have visible deamons." she explained. "I know, it terrified me at first too."

Will chuckled under his breath.

"She ran away from me."

They looked at each other and giggled. Lee cast a curious glance between them.

"Hmm, interesting." he muttered, then leaned towards Will and looked into his eyes. "Tell me, Will Parry. Were you treating my little girl right?"

Will froze. He blinked twice and tried to answer, but began to stutter. Lyra came to the rescue.

"Will is the best!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't do it without him. He's my best friend."

The corner of Lee's mouth twitched upwards.

"Best friend you say?"

She nodded and turned to face Will, taking his hand. She was so happy she didn't notice the blush that poured over his face (but Lee did).

"We're so lucky we found each other."

"Yeah." Will agreed and squeezed her hand back. "Yes, we are."

They gazed into each other's eyes as if nothing in the world mattered at the moment. 

Lee ran a hand over Lyra's back and cleared his throat, causing them both to look away with a faint blush spreading over their cheeks.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said, smiling. "And don't worry, I won't leave you."

"You promise?"

He touched her cheek with his hand.

"I promise, sweetheart. Nothing will ever keep us apart again."

Her lower lip started trembling and tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him tight again and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Lee."

She couldn't see what reaction her words had caused him. But Will could clearly see the man's eyes glazed over with fresh tears and a soft sob escaped from his chest. He hugged her tightly, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"I love you too, little one. I love you more than anything in all the worlds."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? For me, this is what happened. No one died. Screw you, mr. Pullman, I am not accepting any deaths.  
> Comments and kudos as always appreciated.  
> Check out my other works and come say hi on my Tumblr @not-so-mundane-after-all-97  
> See you soon!


End file.
